Gwiazda Południa/06
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Gwiazda Południa Zwyczaje w Obozowisku. Opowiadanie starego boera nie sprawiła przyjemności inżynierowi. Przywykł on widzieć w Watkinsie przyszłego swego teścia, a z pod charakterystyki Wandergaarta tenże nie wychodził zbyt pochlebnie. Aby pogodzić te sprzeczności, Cyprjan powiedział sobie, iż stary, skutkiem doznanych cierpień, stał się manjakiem i prawdopodobnie przesadza. Watkins zaś, gdy mu inżynier wspomniał o Wandergaarcie, rozśmiał się głośno i, podnosząc wskazujący palec do czoła, dał do zrozumienia, że stary musi mieć zajączki w głowie. Pod wrażeniem odkrytych pokładów djamentowych uroił sobie, że są one jego własnością, a przecież i sąd nie oddaliłby jego pretensji, nie mając ku temu prawnej podstawy! Tak rozumował Cyprjan, szukając usprawiedliwienia, że po wynurzeniach starego szlifierza obcuje jeszcze z Watkinsem. Chętnie też odwiedzał Cyprjan drugiego sąsiada kopalni, boera, Mathysa Pretorius, gdyż u niego mógł obserwować dawny sposób życia boerów, przed przybyciem kopaczy do tego kraju. Mathys był powszechnie znanym ludności kopalnianej z powodu swej nadzwyczajnej tuszy. Był on tak otyłym, iż trudno mu było się poruszać, przesiadywał też dnie całe w olbrzymim fotelu, specjalnie dlań zrobionym, a do kantyny przyjeżdżał na trzcinowym wózku, ciągnionym przez olbrzymiego strusia. Siła muszkułów tych ptaków jest ogólnie znaną i struś Mathysa bez trudu prawie woził swego otyłego pana. Mathys Pretorius przyjeżdżał zwykle do obozowiska tylko celem sprzedaży jarzyn i, załatwiwszy się z tem, zaraz powracał do siebie, gdyż prześladowano go w kantynie okrutnie, znając jego wielką lękliwość. Kopacze zabawiali się, strasząc biednego tłuściocha nadzwyczajnemi wieściami jak np. o spodziewanym napadzie Zulusów lub Bassutów, albo czytali w jego obecności gazetę, w której był projekt do prawa, aby każdy obywatel, ważący więcej niż 300 funtów, podlegał karze śmierci. Opowiadano wreszcie, że widziano psa wściekłego na drodze do Driesfontein, którą właśnie Mathys miał powracać do domu. Największą jednak obawę budziła w nim możliwość odkrycia pokładów djamentowych na jego gruntach! Widział już w swej wyobraźni, jak chciwi ludzie pustoszą jego zagony warzywne i pozbawiają go ciężko zdobytej posiadłości! Anglicy niewątpliwie znajdą pozory prawne, aby dowieść, że grunty te do nich należą. Niemógł też jeść ani pić, gdy zobaczył przypadkiem w pobliżu swej fermy „prospecteura”Tak nazywają ludzi, którzy zajmują się odszukiwaniem pokładów djamentowych., a pomimo to, tył coraz bardziej. Jednym z jego najzacieklejszych przeciwników stał się Annibal Pantalacci. Włochowi temu widocznie doskonale się powodziło; trzech kafrów pracowało w jego kopalni i on sam paradował wielkim djamentem, noszonym zamiast spinki przy koszuli. W krótkim czasie Annibal odkrył słabą stronę Mathysa i przestraszał go niemało, probując motyką przynajmniej raz na tydzień zawartość gruntów w około fermy. Grunty fermera znajdowały się na lewym brzegu rzeki Vaal, i na pokładach aluwialnych i prawdopodobnie zawierały djamenty. Aby ofierze tem lepiej dokuczyć, Annibal czynił swe udane poszukiwania zawsze w miejscu widzialnem z okien fermy. Często też zabierał paru towarzyszy, których ta komedja również wielce bawiła. Można było widzieć tłuściocha, jak siedział ukryty za firanką, na wpół zesztywniały z przerażenia i śledził miny kopaczy, aby w razie jakich podejrzanych zamiarów z ich strony, bezzwłocznie uciec. W tym celu trzymał strusia zawsze zaprzęgniętego do biedki, gdzie także umieścił trochę żywności. Niepotrzebnie tylko opowiadał o tych przygotowaniach i pobudzał tem żartownisiów do nowych prześladowań. Ucieknę wówczas do buszmenów! mówił Mathys, – prowadziłem z nimi przed laty handel słoniową kością i zapewniam was, iż stokroć lepiej jest żyć wśród dzikich ludzi, szakali i lwów niż pomiędzy nienasyconymi anglikami. Drugą ofiarą konceptów neapolitańczyka był chińczyk Lî. Ten także osiedlił się w Wandergaart-Kopji l urządził tam pralnię. Wiadomą jest rzeczą, że synowie Państwa Niebieskiego na praniu znają się doskonale. Czerwony jego kufer, który podczas wspólnej podróży, tak zaciekawił Cyprjana, zawierał całe stosy mydła, sody, farbki, i szczotek, a wystarczało to dla inteligentnego chińczyka, aby próbować szczęścia w tym kraju. Cyprjan mimowoli się uśmiechał, spotykając go z koszem bielizny, którą odnosił swym klijentom. Tak samo, jak dawniej, gniewały go figle, płatane chińczykowi przez Annibala. Raz wlewał mu atrament do balji, to znów naciągał sznury przed jego drzwiami, aby ten wychodząc przewracał się. Innym razem przygważdżał go do ławki, wbijając gwoździe przez bluzę. Gdzie zaś tylko go spotkał częstował kułakami i wymyślał od przeklętych pogan. Tak się bawiono w obozowisku. Do urozmaicenia życia obozowego przyczyniały się także zajścia, gdy którego z pracujących kafrów, podejrzywano o kradzież djamentu. Dziko wrzeszcząc odprowadzali go kopacze całą bandą do sędziego, nie żałując po drodze pięści. Sędziowie rzadko kogo uniewinniali, wydawali przytem wyroki prędzej niż zdołałby kto zjeść ćwiartkę pomarańczy, obsypanej solą, ulubiony w tych stronach przysmak. Wyroki zwykle były tej treści: 20 dni przymusowej pracy i 20 uderzeń z „cat of mine tails” t. j. kotem o 9 ogonach. Jest to rodzaj dyscypliny z rzemiennemi węzłami, którą się jeszcze w Wielkiej Brytanji posługują dla bicia niewolników. Ciężej jeszcze karano zbrodnię ukrywaczy. Poznał to na sobie Ward, amerykanin, ten sam, który razem z Cyprjanem przyjechał, a obecnie właściciel kantyny. Kupił on pewnego dnia od kafra djament, nie wiedząc, iż prawo zabrania kafrowi posiadania djamentów oraz dzierżawienia claimu. Ledwie się wieść o tem rozniosła, gdy tłuszcza rzuciła się na bezbronnego i byłaby go z pewnością powiesiła, gdyby nie oddział konnej policji, który na szczęście jego właśnie nadjechał. Dzikie bójki także nie były rzadkością w tem zbiorowisku, złożonem z przedstawicieli wszelkich ras. Prawdopodobnie namiętności nie byłyby tak podbudzone, gdyby każdemu z nich udało się urzeczywistnić zamiary, z jakiemi przybył. Tymczasem na jednego szczęśliwca, który znalazł majątek, liczono setki biedaków, tracących zdrowie i przywiezione zasoby. Walka podobną była do gry w karty, tylko tu zamiast zielonego stolika, była kopalnia, a zamiast złota, rzucano na szalę zdrowie i ciężką pracę. Szczęśliwych graczy było bardzo mało w Wandergaart-Kopji i Cyprjan zaczął przewidywać, iż majątku nie zrobi, jeżeli nie zajdzie jakaś zmiana w jego pracy. Pewnego dnia spotkał inżynier kafrów, dążących do kopalni, szukali oni zajęcia. Biedacy ci pochodzili z górzystego ustronia, właściwego kraju kafrów, graniczącego z krajem Bassutów. Szli oni przez długie dni wzdłuż rzeki Orange, żywiąc się marnie znajdowanemi po drodze korzonkami, jagodami i szarańczą; byli też więcej podobni do szkieletów niż do postaci ludzkich. Nikt ich nie najmował do pracy i siedzieli biedacy w gromadce nad drogą, nie wiedząc, co począć z sobą. Cyprjana wzruszyła ich nędza. Kazał im z poblizkiej kantyny przynieść kocioł zupy z mąki kukurydzowej, trochę mięsa suszonego i kilka butelek rumu. Z prawdziwą przyjemnością patrzał jak się rzucili na to pożywienie i mieli przytem wygląd rozbitków, którzy przez 14 dni nic nie jedli. Połykali żywność z taką żarłocznością, iż po kwadransie trzeba było im zabrać resztę, bo pewno sami by jeść nie przestali. Tylko jeden murzyn, najmłodszy o inteligentnem spojrzeniu jadł umiarkowanie, i on też tylko, podszedłszy do Cyprjana, ujął niezgrabnym ruchem jego rękę i położył ją sobie na kędzierzawej głowie, na znak podziękowania. Inni o tem nie pomyśleli. – Jak się nazywasz? – pytał Cyprjan, ujęty postępowaniem chłopaka. Murzyn, rozumiejący cokolwiek po angielsku, odpowiedział natychmiast. – Matakit! Przyjemna i zaufanie budząca fizjonomja chłopca nasunęła Cyprjanowi myśl przyjęcia go w charakterze robotnika do swojej kopalni. – Czyś przyszedł tutaj szukać roboty? badał w dalszym ciągu chłopca; Matakit odpowiedział potakującym ruchem głowy. – Czy chcesz u mnie pracować? dam ci jeść, pić, narzędzia do pracy i 20 szylingów miesięcznie, Było to zwykłe wynagrodzenie, i Cyprjan wiedział dobrze, iż więcej Matakitowi obiecać mu niewolno pod grozą ściągnięcia na siebie gniewu całego obozowiska. Postanowił jednak dodać pokryjomu do marnej tej zapłaty ubranie i statki, tak pożądane zazwyczaj przez kafrów. Matakit zamiast odpowiedzi, rozśmiał się wesoło, przyczem błysnęły dwa rzędy pysznych zębów i położył sobie poraz drugi rękę Cyprjana na głowę. Umowa była zawartą. Cyprjan zaprowadził Matakita do swej chatki i, wyjąwszy z kuferka parę płóciennych spodni, wełnianą koszulę i stary kapelusz, ofiarował to wszystko zdumionemu kafrowi. Otrzymać tak wspaniałe ubranie zaraz po przybyciu do obozowiska, przewyższało o wiele najśmielsze marzenia Matakita, oddał się też cały radości, śmiejąc się i skacząc po pokoju, jak dzieciak z nową zabawką. Matakicie, wyglądasz mi na dobrego chłopca i widzę, że rozumiesz nieco po angielsku czy mówić nie umiesz? pytał znów Cyprjan. Chłopak zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. – No, jeśli chcesz, mogę cię uczyć po francusku, oświadczył mu Cyprjan. Bez straty czasu zabrał się do pierwszej lekcji ze swym uczniem, wymieniając mu nazwy przedmiotów pierwszej potrzeby i każąc mu je powtarzać. Matakit okazał zdumiewające zdolności, łatwo pojmował i doskonałą miał pamięć. Po dwugodzinnej nauce znał już nazwy około stu przedmiotów i nieźle je wymawiał. Młody kafr musiał pierwszy tydzień poświęcić na odpoczynek po nurzącej podróży, aby nabrać sił potrzebnych do pracy. Czas ten został zużytkowany na naukę z takim pożytkiem, iż w końcu tygodnia Matakit mógł już, choć nie zbyt poprawnie, wyrażać swe myśli. Cyprjan skłonił go do opowiedzenia historji swego życia. Nie była ona długą. Matakit nieznał nazwy swojego rodzinnego kraju, wiedział tylko, że leży po tamtej stronie gór, gdzie słońce wschodzi. Opowiadał też, że rodzice jego wiodą życie bardzo nędzne i z tej przyczyny przyłączył się do gromady, która postanowiła wywędrować, aby szukać szczęścia na polach djamentowych. Czego on się tu spodziewał? Czerwonego płaszcza i dziesięć razy po dziesięć srebrników! nic nadto. Co zaś pocznie z temi skarbami? a no, kupi ów czerwony płaszcz, fuzję i naboje; wróci do swego kraalu, tam kupi sobie żonę, aby dlań uprawiała pole kukurydzowe, a on, taki bogacz, zajmie prawdopodobnie wysokie stanowisko pomiędzy rodakami, może zostanie naczelnikiem nawet! wszyscy mu zazdrościć będą broni, płaszcza i dużego majątku, aż syt chwały, w późnej starości, odejdzie do przodków swoich. Cyprjan, słuchając tych skromnych marzeń, zamyślił się głęboko nad pytaniem, czy zostawić biednego dzikiego w jego szczęśliwej nieświadomości, czy też, rozszerzywszy widnokrąg jego myśli, ukazać mu cele godniejsze, niż zdobycie czerwonego płaszcza i starej fuzji. Pytanie to rozwiązał sam Matakit. Zaledwie bowiem zaczął wysławiać nieco się po francuzku, okazał taką ciekawość i chęć do nauki, iż Cyprjan miał dużo roboty, aby mu odpowiadać na przeróżne pytania. Pytał i pytał bowiem bezustannie. Oprócz nazwy pragnął poznać użytek i pochodzenie każdego przedmiotu. Wobec tego zapału, inżynier zdecydował się uczyć go czytać i pisać. Zdziwiona jego zdolnościami i zapałem, p. Alicja chętnie podjęła się przepowiadania z nim zadanych mu lekcji. Przepowiadał on je sobie zresztą ciągle, mówiąc sam do siebie dzień cały zarówno przy pracy na dnie claimu, jak przy wyciąganiu wiader ze ziemią lub przebieraniu kamieni. Na skutek jego protekcji przyjął Cyprjan jeszcze jednego kafra, z tego samego szczepu, również zdolnego i pracowitego, nazwiskiem Bardik. Przyjęcie nowych pracowników przyniosło szczęście inżynierowi. Pewnego dnia znalazł on djament, wagi siedmiu karatów, za który mu kupiec Natan dał 5000 franków. Był to dobry interes, i gdyby Cyprjan pracował w zwykłych warunkach, czułby się zapewnię zadowolonym, ale nim niebył. Jeżeli ja co drugi lub trzeci miesiąc znajdę kamień tej wielkości, czy to choć na krok zbliży mnie do celu, do którego dążę? nie! nie siedmiu karatowego mnie trzeba, lecz 1000 jemu podobnych, aby pozyskać rękę panny Watkins! Tak rozmyślając, szedł Cyprjan pewnego wieczora drogą wiodącą do mieszkania swojego, gdy w tem cofnął się przestraszony, zauważywszy wiszącego bezwładnie człowieka na dyszlu biedki, stojącej pod ścianą domu, Straszny to był widok! Gdy pierwsze przerażenie minęło, Cyprjan uczuł żywe współczucie dla biednego Lîego, on to bowiem wisiał na dyszlu z okręconym w około szyi warkoczem. Wdrapać się po dyszlu, wziąć w ramiona drobne ciało nieszczęśliwego i znieść je na ziemię, było to dla Cyprjana dziełem jednej chwili. Złożywszy go ostrożnie na ziemi, dotknął się jego piersi, nasłuchując bicia serca. Żył jeszcze, niebawem otworzył oczy i westchnął lekko. Rysy twarzy chińczyka pozostały nadal nieruchome i rzecz dziwna, nie wyrażały ani bólu ani przestrachu; wyglądał tak, jak gdyby się obudził po krótkiej drzemce. Cyprjan podał mu szklankę wody zmieszanej z octem. – Możesz pan już mówić? zapytał go. Lî kiwnął głową. – Kto pana powiesił? – Ja sam, odpowiedział obojętnie chińczyk. – Jakto sam? a więc chciałeś popełnić samobójstwo? i z jakiej to przyczyny, biedaku. – Lîemu tu było za gorąco, Lî nie był w humorze, odparł chińczyk, zamykając oczy, aby uniknąć dalszego badania. Wówczas dopiero zauważył Cyprjan, iż rozmawiał z chińczykiem po francuzku, zapytał go więc, czy znanym mu jest oprócz francuskiego, także i język angielski. Chińczyk dał odpowiedź potwierdzającą. – Pańskie powody samobójstwa są niedorzeczne, przemówił poważnie inżynier, któż się zabija z powodu upału? Założyłbym się, że Pantalacci tu wchodzi w grę! – W istocie, chciał mnie pozbawić warkocza, potwierdził chińczyk, pewnie by w tych dniach zamiar swój wykonał. Mówiąc to spostrzegł warkocz swój w rękach Cyprjana i przekonał się, że straszny cios którego się najbardziej obawiał, już go dosięgnął. – O panie, co, jak, i pan mi to zrobiłeś! krzyknął boleśnie. – Musiałem, aby cię ocalić, biedny przyjacielu, odpowiedział Cyprjan, ależ uspokój się, nie znajdujemy się przecież w Chinach, a w tym kraju brak warkocza nie pozbawi cię bynajmniej szacunku. Chińczyk tak był przerażony tą amputacyą, iż Cyprjan obawiał się, aby powtórnie nie targnął się na życie, skłonił go zatem, aby mu towarzyszył do chatki i przenocował u niego. Lî zgodził się. Usiadłszy następnie obok swego zbawcy, wysłuchał spokojnie długiego kazania Cyprjana, a pokrzepiony szklanką gorącej herbaty, zadość uczynił żądaniu inżyniera i opowiedział niektóre szczegóły ze swego życia. Urodzony w Kantonie, był uczniem w pewnym angielskim domu handlowym, następnie wyemigrował do Ceylonu, stamtąd do Australji, nareszcie do Afryki. Nigdzie mu się nieszczęściło. Pralnia w obozowisku nieopłacała się też lepiej od dwudziestu innych interesów, które prowadził dawniej. Największem jednak nieszczęściem były dlań prześladowania Pantalacciego, gdyby nie on, byłoby mu jako tako w Gryqualandzie. Aby raz uniknąć tych prześladowań postanowił pozbawić się życia. Cyprjan nakarmił biedaka, obiecując także obronę przeciwko włochowi i dał mu do prania tyle bielizny, ile na razie mógł znaleść. Jednocześnie uleczył go z przesądu co do warkocza, powiedziawszy mu, iż sznur wisielca przynosi szczęście i tem samem zły los, który go prześladował, odtąd już niema mocy nad nim, gdyż ma swój sznur, t. j. warkocz w kieszeni. – No, przynajmniej Pantalacci nie będzie mógł mi go uciąć, pocieszał się chińczyk. To prawdziwie chińskie orzeczenie ostatecznie uleczyło Lîego. ----